The Way Back Home
by msecmccord
Summary: What if the coup in Iran hadn't failed and Elizabeth was held hostage by American citizens? Rated M.


**Several of you requested that I put this story back up. The reason I took it down was the plotline did not make sense to me and I hated it. I tried changing a few things and I hope it flows easier. Thank you to all who reached out! **

**What if Elizabeth was captured by citizens of her own country? Here is my take on it! I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments and/or feedback. Depending on how many of you like it, I will continue the story into a multi-chapter. I really hope this plot makes sense because right now I'm struggling with it a bit. I've given this an M rating for violence and future aspects of abuse and assault. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary or any of the characters!**

"The light is green. Tamerlane is a go."

The ringing. Oh God, the ringing. The piercing hum that impregnated her ears was insufferable. Her surroundings seemed to stand completely still and time – a being that determined her virtual meetings, speeches and negotiations, no longer took part in her daily life. It took her a second to realize what had just taken place. The start of rapid gunfire pulled her to an unwanted reality. The loud popping of the weapons adding to the deafening pitch that engulfed her sense of sound. Stray bullets were ricocheting against the outside of the building. Elizabeth McCord's head was throbbing from the initial blast and her vision clouded over. It wasn't until she blinked a few times to help her sight recover that she saw Minister Javani's son crouched against the side of the couch, covering his ears and screaming at the sight of his deceased father laying face down only a few feet away from him.

"Abdol, stay down." Elizabeth stated as calmly as she could while covering her head with her hands, her DS agent's lifeless body covering, protecting the rest of her.

Fred was gone. She knew that. Elizabeth didn't even have to see him get shot to know he was dead. It was the way his weight landed on her lean figure, almost knocking the air out of her lungs, the way his arms failed to support his own body weight upon impact with the ground.

_I have to be sure. _She thought.

The Secretary of State reached beside her, resting her fingers on his temple hoping to have him respond to her touch...to find the slightest implication of life, but there was nothing. An overwhelming feeling of immense emotional pain flooded through her body like the barriers of a river dam giving way. It was then that the tears began to fall endlessly from her eyes. That facade of bravery she was trying desperately to play in front of Abdol was gone.

_That poor child. He just witnessed his father being brutally murdered in cold blood. He will remember that for the rest of his life. If only he didn't come to ask for help on his algebra homework...And Zahed. If only I told you the information regarding the coup earlier, President Shiraz could still have had a chance and now he is more than likely dead. You're dead. Innocent people are dead._

These thoughts only made Elizabeth cry harder. She had to get him out of there before the American 'terrorists' stormed the building, searching for and then killing any remaining survivors. Elizabeth knew that there was a chance that she could be shot. Yes, she was an American citizen, but due to that fact that her visit with Foreign Minister Javani was undisclosed, wouldn't it seem suspicious? All she knew was that there were angry armed people who were unmercifully killing anyone in their path, so who was to say she wouldn't be, too? If it was to be her life or his, she knew it would be the latter. He was so young, a child. He deserved to live.

"Abdol, listen to me. I need to run, run as fast as you can and don't look back. Keep looking forward no matter what you see. Do you hear me? Go!" She demanded. When the traumatized boy hesitated, Elizabeth forcefully shouted, "GO!" With that, Abdol startled up onto his feet and ran out the door.

"Oh God, please let him live? He's only a child!" Elizabeth cried out. She hardly spoke that way since her parents died, but deep down she always wondered if the God Henry always preached about was really there, He certainly wouldn't take Abdol's life.

_Henry. My children. Oh my God._

She swore that if he made it through this alive, she would never doubt Henry and his 'turning to God for help' shit ever again. Maybe she would get her answer in death. Now was His time to prove He hadn't abandoned her.

The voices grew louder, as did the gunshots. The automatic firing of bullets echoing through the halls and the clatter the shells made as they hit the floor. Angry voices shouting muddled commands and heavy boots breaking in doors.

_This is it, Elizabeth. This is where it ends. Whatever happens—_

Before she could finish her thought, the door burst open with heavily armed individuals, holding guns and ready to kill.


End file.
